plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wannabe Hero
225px |cost = 7 |strength = 6 |health = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Hearty |tribe = Gargantuar Zombie |trait = Frenzy |ability = When played: This gets +1 for each Health your Hero has. |flavor text = He has Super Brainz stickers all over his binder.}} Wannabe Hero is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 7 to play, and has 6 /1 . He has the [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] trait, and his ability adds the amount of health the zombie hero has into this zombie's health when he is played. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait:' Frenzy *'Ability:' When played: This gets +1 for each Health your Hero has. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description He has Super Brainz stickers all over his binder. Strategies With If played when you have lots of health, he potentially becomes the toughest non-boosted zombie in terms of health (as he gains up to 20 , making his highest possible health 21 ). Take in mind that this zombie could potentially be extremely weak if the player's hero is badly damaged, being as low as 2 (the lowest possible health for this zombie). The best hero to use him is The Smash, as he has access to many Gargantuar zombies, as well as the most healing methods of any zombie hero. Nurse Gargantuar can easily get some health back, or in a pinch, Nibble can get some health back as well. If you are playing as Rustbolt, you can have a Wizard Gargantuar on the field give Wannabe Hero Bullseye, allowing him to smash through plants that block his way and land 6 damage on the plant hero without worrying about the Super-Block Meter charging up. Being from the Hearty class, heroes who can use him also have access to healing cards such as Medic and Heroic Health, though the latter can only be used by The Smash and Rustbolt. If your hero is damaged, it is recommended to play these before you play Wannabe Hero to maximize his ability. If your hero is at or near full health, play him as fast as possible. This can easily be done with Gargologist, since she will allow Wannabe Hero to be played on the fifth turn if one is on the field. You can use s to play him earlier in the game before your hero takes more damage. When playing as Neptuna, avoid using Mixed-Up Gravedigger or In-Crypted on Wannabe Hero as it will reset his health, allowing the plants to damage the hero before he is revealed from the gravestone, causing him to have less health. One strategy is to play this when Pecanolith is on the field. If you have enough health, it will plow through most plants instantly, even Soul Patch and your opponent as well. Against This is a really difficult zombie to deal with, especially if played while the zombie hero has lots of health. You must use plants with more than 6 health to defend against him since he has Frenzy, which lets him plow through plants with less health. He can also be dealt with using any combos that neutralize the target regardless of health, the most effective ones being Bounce 'and [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze]]. Other counters include instant-kill tricks that destroy zombies instantly regardless of health such like , , or Shamrocket, as he has 6 . If you play as , you can transform Wannabe Hero into something weaker using Transmogrify (also available to ) or . As Chompzilla, you can use Devour on Wannabe Hero, but only when he has the lowest health out of all the zombies on the field, which will not be likely as your opponent will try to keep up with their health before playing Wannabe Hero. If the player cannot use any of the above methods, the player can use two ways to counter the Wannabe Hero, the two being high offense and high defense. High offense involves deploying plants that have enough strength to destroy Wannabe Hero in only a few turns, such as a powered Super-Phat Beets. High defense, on the other hand, involves using tough plants to have them tank the damage and steadily wear down Wannabe Hero, such as Soul Patch. Just make sure that he does not successfully destroy a plant, as this will allow him to attack again, potentially setting off a fatal chain reaction if most of the player's plants are weak enough. One of the most dangerous situations where this zombie can be used is in missions. For example, missions when the opposing zombie hero has more health than usual. This can lead to a Wannabe Hero having over 21 . Using the strategies above is the player's best method for destroying him. A method of dealing with Wannabe Hero is to [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] him followed by playing Dandy Lion King. This will significantly weaken the impact of Wannabe Hero's ability when he is replayed. However, only Nightcap can do this normally. Gallery Trivia *His description and overall appearance reference . **Ironically, he cannot normally be played by Super Brainz, due to him being in the Hearty class, while Super Brainz is a / hero. Despite this, he can still be made via Portal Technician. **He even appeared on Super Brainz' ally pack despite the aforementioned fact before update ???, before being replaced by . *If one looks closely, the Imp on his back has nose holes on his mask. However, Wannabe Hero himself does not have nose holes on his mask. *Before update 1.16.10, he was the only Gargantuar who actually had Frenzy as a trait, as Smashing Gargantuar having Frenzy was due to his ability. *He is the only legendary zombie that appears in the Multiplayer menu. *He can be the Gargantuar with the lowest and highest health, depending on how much health the zombie hero has. *He and Soul Patch are currently the only cards to make a legendary shine effect on themselves whenever they attack. Category:Frenzy zombies Category:Zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies